Albus
by Oisten feed
Summary: Something that inspired me since Rowling is no longer writing, I took initiative to write a story on Dumbledore's years at Hogwarts. Simply because I think it would be an interesting thing to explore.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

I was rather skeptical to try and write this fan fiction but after several months of research it became more routine. The main reason I didn't want to write this is because I dislike the idea of trying to write from some one else work; however, since it was rather obvious that J.K Rowling was no longer writing having completed the Harry Potter series, I took initiative to write this since it seemed clear to me that she wouldn't be writing it herself. It was a rather difficult project quite honestly, and involved just as much research as my original writing is taking. I had to make a lot of information up myself, and read up to see how my story checks out with Rowling's work as far as accuracy, and then come back and make various edits. Not to mention the extreme research I undertook to better understand Dumbledore as a character and also as much history on him that I could possibly dig up. This research was full of dead ends, and many forms of fan speculation that I will not mention. Though I hope the work I did shows in this fan fiction.

I added many original ideas, as mentioned above, so this work really can't be considered anything related to Rowling's. Though this is my own work, it is still built off of Rowling's work. I'd like readers to keep that in mind, so they can later comment on my writing style and what they also thought of my own fan speculations. I included a variety of characters to put Dumbledore into better perspective as a character. It was rather interesting, I must admit, writing about Dumbledore's years at Hogwarts; during the Victorian era no less, was quite enjoyable. This fan fiction gave me the opportunity to write a whole historical fiction, using known events of the time period, and linking them to the Wizarding Community some way or another. It was also quite enjoyable to better understand the character, and play around Hogwarts with the differences of the time period.

For me this was simply a side project, and if I enjoy it enough then I shall post regular updates; however, as it is I only managed to compile a chapter since I've been writing this in my spare time between my original work. My original work takes much higher priority for me over my fan fiction, but I hope some people can enjoy this work. I would very much like to hear on ares you think I need to improve on, I already see lots of flaws that I am currently to lazy to fix. I'll try to address these problems in my second chapter, but I still want to see what you as readers think. That brings up another thing I'd like to note, please don't review unless you have something to say. In other words leaving reviews that simply say, "It's perfect, update soon!" I will not accept, and I will delete them promptly. If you choose to leave a review, please leave some form of constructive criticism. If you find my work flawless; which knowing there will be many people of that nature, then at least state what you liked about it so vigorously. It shouldn't be to difficult to tell which reviews I shall find acceptable, and I hope you consider what I'm saying before posting feedback. Knowing people on , most of you will probably skip this introduction.

I'd like to add that while I consider my grammar good, I find it a bit of a pain to nitpick through my work finding grammar mistakes I made. I try my best to do so, but I miss things every so often. If you find an inaccuracy or a grammar mistake, please let me know via private messaging and I will address it as soon as possible. I also wouldn't mind people who are willing to be my editor, if there are any worthwhile editors on . If you are interested in being my editor private message me expressing your interest with links to stories you edited, and I shall send you a sample document via email for you to correct and edit. I will then tell you what I think of your editing skills and if you actually know grammar and spelling well enough.

Anyhow, without further ado; I present to you the first chapter of the first installment of, Albus.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**A Letter from Professor Black**

Godric's Hollow was almost always the most interesting in the very early morning. It was a place of grand history, and as the morning fog was always slow to rise in the spring and summer the place seemed to hold a malevolent mystery that few could truly appreciate. The truest mark of this was the fact that few stirred in the hours of the rising sun, especially in Godric's Hollow. This place was unsettling in the morning. The only real exception was a young boy, who rose almost every day before the dawn, to walk the streets as the sun rose into the sky. He would often walk until the morning fog cleared and the air began to lose it's chilly and crisp feel. At about age ten, this young boy stood a rather remarkable height for his age at five foot four. He had bright red hair that reached past his jawline, with some loose ends to spare. Many split ends lined his thin hair, giving it a very shaggy and unkempt appearance. Though it was quite obvious that this shagginess was due to lack of effort. The boy had a very light olive skin tone and piercing blue eyes that made one swear someone had painted them. The Boy wore very simple clothes by his community's standards, although by our minds he would have looked dressed for a grand party.

The boy's name was Albus, Albus Dumbledore; or if you'd like, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Again this name would indeed seem odd to us, but not so odd to his own community. Although his dress and name weren't regarded as odd by his neighbors, his nature was. For one thing he rose with the sun every morning, despite the unsettling nature the village took during the early morning. Young Albus always said that, "I enjoy the morning air in my lungs; takes my mind off things, helps me think. I think everyone should think once in a while." This statement made sense to some and was nonsense to others.

This particular morning Albus was setting off to a small well, near the edge of the town. He often chose destinations for his morning walks at random, where ever he went he would sit and listen to the birds clever laughing songs before shortly returning home for "a breakfast or two" as he put it. Today he had chosen to go up to the village's retired well.

Walking through the wide roads, looking around, humming a soft tune; as if trying to imitate the bird songs he was hearing, he took several turns before he came to a small dirt path cutting through a small patch of grass. He walked off the path and up a hill. The dew laden grass soaked his shoes and pant legs.

He sat down on the edge of the well and looked around briefly before picking a small piece of moss from the edge of the well. Moving it between is fingers, the moss began to slowly stretch out and turn a deep blue color. It slowly began to attain a silk like texture and soon, it was in the form of a fine dress scarf. From moss no less, this was again not considered odd in his community; what was considered odd was that he could perform this trick at such a young age.

As the fog continued to clear, the village slowly began to stir. First old man Rosegrazer came outside to go up to the pasture, outside the village, and see about his sheep. He walked by, briefly looking at Albus with an air of uncertainty before hurrying down the dirt path, acting as though Albus and the well were non-existent. Albus sighed, he was still finding it difficult to get used to people acting in this matter around him.

After about half an hour several village boys came out to meet each other. As more people slowly began to stir in and outside their homes, Albus stood up with the newly fashioned silk scarf in hand.

"I suppose I should head home." He said to himself as he pocketed the scarf, though he found his own home in rather bad taste.

He began to walk down the hillside till he came to the dirt path which he took back to the village's main road. Halfway down the main road he ran into several young boys, about his own age. One of them was taller than him by a few inches and had black, frizzy hair, and brown eyes. He was rather pale and his skin was spotted with small trace freckles. The other was short and round, and he gave off an air as the leader of the gang he and the other two were part of. He had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. His skin was usually pale, but in the summer it darkened due to the time he spent outside in the sun. He had the look of someone who was well fed, pampered, and kept. His clothes for one thing were indeed the finest of the trio. The last one was perhaps the most striking however, he was the tallest of the trio, standing at five foot nine. A rather extreme height for his age. No other part of his body looked proportional to his height, with the exception of his somewhat oversized feet; which seemed still disproportional to him; being far to big for him. He was extremely skinny, and had a wiry look about him. He had wavy brown hair that was grown past his elbows and was so unkempt that you could probably hide various treasures in it. He also had piercing green eyes and rather pale skin. He also looked the saddest of the group, showing various signs of neglect from others, especially his family.

"Good morning Dumbdore." The short one said with a broad leer, as he received snickers of approval from his entourage.

Albus seemed unfazed, although he had to admit to himself, he hated these three boys. Though Albus thought it best to simply be polite to someone who was greeting him, no matter how rudely.

"Good morning Dunglicker." Albus said mispronouncing the boys name which was, Stumliter.

Stumliter's smile vanished and he put on a more menacing face. Maturity in this age group was hard to come by. The other two in the group also seemed to be insulted by Albus' insult, which was directed at Stumliter.

"You think your so clever don't you? I hear the ministry isn't going to let you go to school, since your liable to turn out just as dangerous as your father. A bit mad wasn't he?" Stumliter said his smirk slowly returning as his entourage again snickered.

"At least he wasn't a little mummy's boy like you." Albus said, a slight flame of anger twinging.

"I'm not a mummy's boy!" Stumliter responded hotly.

"Don't think we won't beat you up for that!" The tallest one said in a dry horse voice.

"Yeah, you can't push us around. It's three against one." The other said.

"Shut it Corsby!" Stumliter said, addressing the shorter of the other two.

Albus smiled slightly, he knew Stumliter didn't like the idea of having someone else fight his battles. Corsby immediately fell silent and the other seemed to shrink further into where he stood.

"And you don't want to say any more, Lesker?" Albus said addressing the wiry one of the group.

Stumliter looked at Lesker with a rather menacing glare and he remained silent.

"Looks like I'm the only one brave enough to take you on." Stumliter said.

"So it would seem."

"Show him what you got Albert!" Corsby cheered briefly as Stumliter rolled up his sleeves; Lesker remained silent.

As Albert tried to better stall having to fight Albus, Albus was preparing what little magic he knew for the fight. It wasn't much but it was more than any three of them could do.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Albert said flexing his fingers and cracking his knuckles.

"Likewise."

"Your gonna be sorry you ever called me a mummy's boy."

"I'm sure we'll both be sorry for one thing or another at every time in our lifetime."

"You little freak, I heard your mum was half gorgon and your father intentionally got himself locked up to get away from her! I can't blame him, better the dementors than that mad old b-"

At this Albus couldn't keep his posture and lashed out at Albert. Not with magic, he was to angry to really focus on anything but beating Albert's face in. He ran at him punching him squarely in the throat. He received looks of shock from Lesker and Crosby, though he didn't notice. He was too focused on Albert's choking expression as he proceeded to tackle and strangle him. Albert tried his best to shield himself as Lesker and Crosby pried him off of Albert and threw him several yards away.

"Wait till my mother finds out you tried to strangle me!" Albert yelled as he got up.

"Running to mummy already, even I thought you better than that."

"Shut up!"

"What's going on here?" came a man's voice from behind Albus.

Albus spun around rather scared that he was in trouble. He was somewhat relieved to look up and see old man Flamel.

"Let's get out of here!" Albert yelled to his friends, as he took off like an obscenely overweight penguin.

Corsby followed closely behind and Lesker stopped for a moment to look over at Albus. He gave an almost apologetic look before running after his companions. Old man Flamel watched as the trio headed off and looked down at Albus.

Old man Flamel, or Professor Flamel as he was known at Hogwarts was a tall and skinny man with light gray eyes and long silver hair. He was the oldest and most famous resident of the village, although why Albus never fully understood. He was good friends with Flamel, and considered him as nothing more than a kind old man; ignoring his fame for the most part.

"So tell me, what exactly did that Albert say?"

"Nothing much, he never has anything important to say."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I know his mother very well, I could talk with her and have the situation taken care of if you tell me what it was he said."

Albus didn't want to talk about what Albert said, and more importantly; he didn't want to hide behind others like Albert.

"No, honestly, he didn't say much of anything. He was just taunting me as usual, and I wasn't in the mood this morning."

"Well alright then. Why don't you come home with me? I'm sure my wife is dying to comment on how skinny you've become since last week."

Albus laughed, if their was anybody in this village he liked more than anybody it was the Flamel's. For one thing they never whispered malicious things about him and his family like the rest of the village who constantly spread rumors about him and his family. If he didn't want to talk about something they would not try and implore any further then they already had. There was almost always someone new at there home. Sometimes people from Mr. Flamel's work, other times grandchildren. Albus had long lost count but he must have met more than seven hundred grandchildren of the Flamel's and very rarely has he seen them a second time. It always seemed a little odd, how many grandchildren could this man possibly have? They always appeared for short visits and to deliver family news. There almost always a new grandchild over there every week or so, and Albus had gotten used to meeting someone new every time he went over to the Flamel's house.

"That sounds great, although I'm not sure; my mum usually gets worried when I'm gone to long and I'm not sure how long I could stay if I came over."

"I'm sure Mrs. Flamel will be more than happy to not judge how skinny you are, and simply skip to overfeeding you various breakfast foods, but if you must return home; both of us will understand."

"I think I shall have to return home, my mum can tire herself out working in the house without anybody to help her."

"Very well, then I shall see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and by the way, I believe the letters for Hogwarts have been sent out, I also believe you are nearly eleven."

Albus smiled broadly, he was glad to hear they had finally been sent out.

"Yes sir, I turn eleven in a week."

"Well then, we must throw a little party. It's a special birthday; seeing you'll be headed off to Hogwarts."

"There really is no call for-"

"Nonsense, besides I couldn't stop my wife from throwing a party if I wanted too." Mr. Flamel joked as he nodded his head slightly.

"Now then, I must return home; I have work to attend to. Some Egyptian Alchemist wants me to write out a review for a paper he wrote on fire forging."

"Very well I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Yes, yes, and I would like to remind you that picking fights is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Albus smiled in a rather awkward embarrassed way as Mr. Flamel looked at him with a slight smile.

"Good day to you, young Albus." He said as he turned around and began to walk towards his home.

"Good day to you, Mr. Flamel." Albus responded as he turned around and walked up the street towards his own home, sighing slightly.

As he approached the house he felt like he should have taken Mr. Flamel up on his offer to accompany him home. He didn't much care for his family, he never really saw them as significant; more so he found them rather daunting and annoying.

He walked down the main road and took a turn at a small street marked by a post that said Gryffin street. He walked down the street till he came to a small cottage not marked by any particular number. Instead it was marked by a small bust, of an old man. The bust yawned loudly and looked up as Albus came up.

"Morning Albus."

"Good morning Will, see any owls fly by."

"Sorry but no, then of course I'm still half a sleep."

"Alright then, I guess I'll just go inside and wait for the owl I'm expecting."

"Your expecting an owl?"

"Yes, the Hogwarts letters should be arriving today."

"Ah!" Will said shortly giving Albus a slight smile.

Albus hurried up the paved path that led up to the small cottage. He blinked several times when he saw the door open with his mother standing in it. In front of her on the porch was Albert Stumliter's mother; who was accompanied by Albert whom was leering at Albus as the adults remained oblivious to his approach.

"Quite honestly Kendra, you almost never leave the house and I fear your boy is leaving a terrible mark on the peaceful atmosphere of the village and ruining the other children." Mrs. Stumliter said to Albus' mother, Kendra Dumbledore.

"I try my best with young Albus." Kendra said as if slightly proud of Albus.

"I must make a suggestion, you being a less experienced mother than I. You should not let him go to Hogwarts. He will do the same there as he does here, and you'll be hearing from many other parents aside from myself if he goes to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Dumbledore simply glared menacingly at these words but Mrs. Stumliter continued unfazed.

"I suggest that you put him to work in the house over the year, and you can stop working so hard around your own home and can start building a better social life, and Albus will also begin to learn discipline. Maybe after a bit we could become friends."

"I will deeply consider your suggestion, and decide for myself what to do."

"Good, though I say go with my suggestion without a second thought."

"Another suggestion already, your full of great advice."

"Thank you I'm glad you understand my wisdom so well." Mrs. Stumliter said laughing slightly.

"Why your so full of it your eyes are brown."

"Thank you, I suppose." Mrs. Stumliter said, obviously not understanding this statement.

However she convinced herself it was a compliment by deciding she was right, and Kendra couldn't help but understand this obvious fact. Meanwhile Mrs. Dumbledore was having difficulty suppressing her own laughter. Mrs. Stumliter looked at her with a expression of mock concern.

"My dear Kendra, it is not healthy for you to stay in this house so long, I fear you are going quite mad."

"Better than wherever your going."

"I'm not sure I understand you at all, but I will leave you to discipline your child." Mrs. Stumliter said as she spotted Albus who had stepped onto the porch. Mrs. Dumbledore nodded as she gave a cold glare to Albus.

"Yes I shall deal with him, how I see fit."

"Excellent, I'll be very happy if my Albert doesn't have to go to school with him."

"Yes, I'm sure he would be as well."

"Well Albert in truth is a very kindhearted boy, and tries his best to be good natured to everyone. I'm sure Albert would try his best to get along with Albus if they were in school together, but I fear that Albus would have none of that."

"Well, no matter; I shall talk with him and see about proper punishment."

"Very well, good day Kendra."

"Good day Grace."

Albert seemed somewhat disappointed at his mother's stupidity at Mrs. Dumbledore's insults. Though he seemed to become a bit happier when he saw the glare that Mrs. Dumbledore gave Albus. He followed his mother but not before giving a wide leer to Albus as he stepped off the porch after his mother.

"Inside, now!" Mrs. Dumbledore said rather fiercely to Albus.

Albus nodded and walked inside as his mother shut the door behind the both of them. It was a rather simple house, with many rugs overlapping and covering the entire ground floor. The only exception was the kitchen, which was made a fine polished oak from floor to ceiling. All of the rugs were in different house colors of Hogwarts. The Dumbledore's had always been in different houses over the years. Albus' father was a Ravenclaw, his mother was a Gryffindore, his grandparents from his father's side of the family were both Slytherins and his other grandparents were muggle-born, and never set foot into Hogwarts as students. Not to mention all the uncles, aunts, and cousins who were all in different houses. It was a very well varied family.

Kendra Dumbledore was a tall woman with silk like black hair that she kept tied up in a tight bun for the most part. She was slender and had many straight edges defining her solid face. She was somewhat tan and had brown eyes that seemed to flare red when she was angry.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

"He was the one wh-"

"I really don't want to hear about it. Whether he was being mean or not."

There was silence for several moments as Albus waited fearfully for his mother to continue. It was the kind of moment one felt like if they spoke first they would be in even more trouble. Finally Mrs. Dumbledore spoke again.

"You know how many people I've wanted to strangle over the years? How many people I never strangled."

Again Albus was silent as he began to let his eyes wander to a small dust bunny in the corner. As if he had taken an interest in examining it carefully.

"I admit, I wouldn't have minded strangling Mrs. Stumliter on the porch a few minutes ago, but I didn't."

"So it's okay to blandly insult people, as long as they won't understand the insult."

"You know precisely what I mean by these words. Don't try to twist them around."

"But you said to Mrs. Stumliter-"

"I know what I said, and was I wrong? Yes but the least I can do is teach you some morals that I myself have difficulty with."

Once more there was silence as Albus downcast his gaze to the dust bunny he apparently had taken an interest in. Mrs. Dumbledore simply stood there glaring down at her eldest son.

"I'm greatly considering taking Mrs. Stumliter's advice."

Albus looked up with a slight start.

"Your going to keep me from going to Hogwarts?"

"No, that's a bit much, and besides; I wouldn't mind sending you there simply to spite her. No, I'm going to put you to work around the house."

Albus was relieved but at the same time disappointed that he would have to do more chores.

"First I want you to wash all the dishes, and be quick about it. I have more chores with you name on them."

Albus nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes mum."

"After your done with that I want you to bring your breakfast to your sister."

Albus stopped in the doorway.

"My Breakfast?"

Mrs. Dumbledore pretended not to hear him and continued.

"Then I want you to go over to the Stumliter's and apologize." Mrs. Dumbledore said as she walked into the kitchen and began preparing a breakfast for Albus' sister, Ariana.

Albus stood fixedly for a moment, a slight twinge of extreme dislike for his mother began to flare. He knew that if he didn't do as told his consequence would become more severe and he might actually not end up going to Hogwarts. After standing in the kitchen doorway for several moments, he felt like he needed to get out of the house again. Now that he knew he would be getting no breakfast, the smell of fried eggs, sausages, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms and even beans seemed even more intoxicating than usual. Most bizarrely the beans, since he didn't much care for beans. He tried his best to ignore his growing hunger as he went over and began to wash the dishes as quickly as possible.

He was finished within fifteen minutes, and Ariana's breakfast was still not done, so Albus stepped outside the back door to get away from the smell of the breakfast. He placed his hands in his pockets and felt something in his left pocket. He pulled it out to find the silk scarf he had made earlier from moss. He looked at it blankly for a moment, as if trying to focus his anguish into it; before casting it into the mud, where it turned back into moss. Albus sat down on the wet grass, he was sure this day had been ruined; even if his letter did come today.

Albus' mother came to the door and looked over at Albus. She sighed briefly before calling over to him.

"I don't want to see you moping, especially considering your birthdays coming up. Just think about the good things to come, but for now, take your sister your breakfast."

Albus nodded vaguely as he stood up and walked inside. He picked up a silver tray laden with a full breakfast. He then climbed the steps upstairs to a small loft, decorated in a cozy matter. Apparently Mrs. Dumbledore had tried her best to make it look like the Griffyndore common room as she remembered it. With overstuffed and well used cozy furniture, all colored crimson and gold. The only real exception was a small bed with a large feather mattress, colored a deep blue color.

"Good morning Ariana." Albus said in a dull tone as he placed the breakfast tray next to the bed on a small nightstand.

Ariana rolled over in the bed and looked up rather groggily.

"Aberforth?" Ariana said almost hopefully.

"No." Albus said glaring at Ariana, although she didn't seem to notice his menacing tone or glare.

He didn't appreciate being mistaken for someone else in a hopeful manner, and being very hungry and irritable didn't help things

"Oh Albus, it's you, we haven't talked since you last talked with me." She said a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah I was beginning to enjoy the lack of talking with you."

Ariana frowned slightly but then spotted the breakfast tray.

"Is this for me?" She asked her smile returning.

Albus walked over to the stair case leading down from the loft. He looked back briefly, looking at Ariana, who was completely oblivious to Albus' bad mood.

"Yes, it's yours."

Ariana smile broadened and she sat up rather weakly and began to eat. As Albus began to descend the stairs Ariana looked over somewhat curiously.

"Don't you want to sit and talk."

"No."

Ariana nodded looking rather disappointed as Albus climbed down the stairs briefly bumping into his younger brother.

"Albus, how is she?"

"How should I know?" He said ignoring Aberforth, as he pushed roughly past him; walking down the hall to his own room closing and locking the door.

He didn't like the idea of going out again to apologize to Albert. He was probably one of the people he liked least in the village, and he was more popular among the rest of the village because his family history was more secure and less shady. He looked around the room and went over to his desk pulling out an old book on alchemy that Mr. Flamel had written. He never really bothered to read through it, although he has read some of it. The complicated charts, illustrations, and complicatedly worded articles helped take his mind off things when he was distressed. He looked back at the index to look up what Mr. Flamel had mentioned earlier.

"Flame forging, flame forging..." He muttered to himself as he skimmed the index.

"Ah here it is, page seven hundred and twenty."

He quickly flipped to that page to find a chapter entitled, "The art of Forging Flames." He began to read.

"Flame forging is a complicated part of alchemy that fuses different properties of fire (nature of the flame may vary) with other objects. The primary function of flame forging is to preserve a constant usable flame. Fire in it's natural state burns flammable objects it comes to contact with and eventually goes out, even with magical help. When done properly Flame forging fuses fire with the properties of a given non flammable object, such as stone. The result is a flame that is held perfectly preserved, having all the attributes of fire and being preserved with the stone you fused with it."

Albus skipped the rest of the paragraph and several more and looked at two pictures on the other page. One showed a hand holding a small gemstone with a fire burning steadily on the interior of the stone. The caption read.

"Emeralds are a preferred stone to use for flame forging since they are somewhat cheaper than a more obvious choice such as diamond, and are resistant to anti-fire materials such as water."

The second picture showed a man with another emerald like stone, with fire flickering inside of it. The man had the emerald on the top of a staff, which he was pointing at at torch. Flames erupted from the emerald and lit the torch on fire. He would then extinguish the torch and repeat his demonstration. A caption below the picture read.

"Flame forging is useful because it magically extends the life of the flame used, to the life of the gem or other stone used. In other words, you have a constant flame as long as the stone you are using does not break."

Dumbledore sighed slightly as he heard his mother rapping sharply on the door.

"I want you to go down to the Stumliter's and apologize right now." She said waiting for an answer.

"Yes mum."

"Good, unlock the door and come downstairs."

Mrs. Dumbledore walked away, climbing downstairs. Her foot steps becoming more and more distant.

Albus sighed and got up, closing the alchemy book. He went over to the door and unlocked it, climbing downstairs. Mrs. Dumbledore was waiting patiently by the foot of the stairs.

"There's the door, and I shall know tomorrow if you have actually apologized."

Albus nodded and walked over to the door and stepped outside. It was mid-morning, and the air was beginning to feel warm, as the birds continued to sing. Albus closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh air, trying his best to unwind a bit. He walked down the sidewalk turning by the bust of Will up the street. "Hello again Albus." Will said in a friendly matter, though he quickly realized Albus was not in the best of moods.

Albus walked by Will not saying anything as he walked up the street, crossing it over to the Stumliter resident. He walked up the path of the far more neater house to his own. Stepping on the porch he sighed, with a somewhat, let's get this over with attitude and knocked on the door.

There was silence for several moments then footsteps from the other side of the door. The door opened a crack and from it Mrs. Stumliter peered out. When she saw Albus her facial expression became extremely serious.

"What do you want?" She asked somewhat severely.

"I'm here to apologize to your son." Albus said under his breath.

"What was that? Speak up boy!"

"I'm here to apologize to your son."

"Nice try, I'm not letting you anywhere near my boy. I know you Albus, your so vile you'd do anything to pick on and hurt my darling. Apology is the last thing you would be interested in."

Despite her being half right Albus was immediately rather insulted, and felt like strangling someone else; however, it wasn't Albert this time. He managed to suppress himself, reminding himself he was already in trouble.

"Now then be off with you, I don't want you to give me any lice." She said looking rather disgusted at Albus' hair.

Before Albus could say anything she closed the door, locking it securely as she walked away to reappear by one of the front windows to make sure he left. Albus sighed slightly, he had to admit; he was glad to have at least a viable excuse not to have to apologize to Albert. He turned around and walked down the path to the road. He quickly walked back home, in a slightly lighter mood despite the insults he had received from Mrs. Stumliter. He went up to the gate to his own home and turned to the bust of Will.

"Hello again Will."

"Hello Albus, you left in quite a huff earlier."

"Yes, I feel a bit better now."

"That's good, and to help lighten you mood further, I believe I saw a large black owl fly over head."

"Really?" Albus asked with some excitement.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Thanks Will."

"Not at all, all I did was keep my eyes peeled."

Albus quickly walked up the path and onto the porch, through the front door. He quickly ran up the stairs to his bedroom, which he walked through over to the window; where a tall handsome black owl waited. He quickly opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on his bed. It deposited a small letter on the bed, and ruffled it's feathers standing proudly as it had accomplished it's task. Albus smiled slightly and stroked the owl's soft feathers as he picked up the letter. He examined the front part of the letter which read.

"Mr. Albus Dumbledore

Bust of William, Gryffin road, Godric's hollow."

He smiled Knowing what it was before tearing it open. He pulled out the contents of the letter which included two pieces of paper. He unfolded the first one and read.

"Dear Albus Dumbledore, enclosed is a list of necessary school supplies for your magical education at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy; first year. Please be present and prepared at Waterloo Mirror station, platform five. (Your ticket has been enclosed.) Please take notice that the train leaves on a tight schedule and will leave with or without you at precisely eleven o'clock on September first. We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts.

Signed,

Professor Phineas Nigellus Black; Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Albus' day seemed to be getting lighter and lighter as the day rolled on. He looked at the other piece of paper from the envelope, unfolding it. A small train ticket rolled out of the folded paper onto the bed. He looked down the list, it listed several classes in which school supplies were listed under their designated classes; each followed by a signature of the Professor who taught that class. Albus folded up the papers and placed them back into the envelope along with his ticket. He looked down at the owl who was looking up at Albus. Albus wasn't really sure what to say to the owl. He looked down at it and indicated the window as he said.

"I don't have anything for you, you can go."

The owl seemed somewhat offended at first but quickly acted as if this was nothing out of the ordinary, and he took long flights every day. It quickly flew out the window quickly vanishing from view.

Albus quickly exited his room closing the door and locking it, pocketing the small skeleton key. He walked up the stairs to the loft where he knew he'd find Ariana and Aberforth. He held up the letter in a rather excited matter and announced.

"I just got my letter, I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Aberforth looked up smiling slightly and said.

"That's great, me and Ariana where just wondering why you seemed to be in such a bad mood earlier."

"Long story, you probably wouldn't understand."

"Oy?" Aberforth said in a rather annoyed tone as Albus took off down stairs.

He rounded the second flight of stairs to the ground floor where he walked into the living room to meet his mother.

"Hello mum."

"Did you apologize?"

"Mrs. Stumliter didn't let me past the front door, but mu-"

"Well then I'll have to talk with Mrs. Stumliter, in the meantime I want you to clean off the living room rugs." She said as she sipped some morning tea.

"Yes, yes, I understand but-"

"Whatever you have to say, better not be an excuse to get off from doing your chores."

Albus was growing impatient and simply handed the letter to his mother, who took it and looked it over carefully.

"Excellent, we shall have to go shopping tomorrow."

Albus smiled, as his mother began to look over the letter and list. He quickly got to work on cleaning off the rugs and afterward his mother set him to work waiting over Ariana; while she read a book she was long trying to finish. The rest of the day passed in a bit of a haze, Albus not really noticing what he was doing. All he could think about was Hogwarts, and the sheer fact that he was getting away from his pestering family. He doesn't even remember eating at lunch, when he was permitted to eat. There were only two exceptions to his uninterrupted daze. There was when he was playing chess with Ariana, and neither of them noticed it was his turn until several minutes after the fact, and Ariana pointed it out to Albus; and then there was when Aberforth and Ariana raided his room to use some of his various toys. This Albus was quite upset about, but at that point nothing could make his day worse or better, not for long anyway.

As the sun set, Mrs. Dumbledore excused Albus from his work and finished any other stray jobs with a wave of her wand. She then said, that tomorrow she would need to talk with Mrs. Stumliter and that Albus could spend the day as he pleased aside from those few moments when she would need him at home with Ariana and Aberforth while she went to the Stumliter's. Albus objected to this on several levels.

"I don't want to watch them, they can do whatever they want. What do I care?"

"Do you want to spend tomorrow doing chores?"

"No."

"Then you best do as your told."

"But you said we'd go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"I know what I said, and we'll have to take the trip some other time."

Albus seemed almost insulted, he felt infuriated by his mother's inefficiency as he glared at her.

"I understand you were looking forward to the trip, but fact remains that the trip isn't feasible till after your birthday. Besides, we have to see what people get you so we can take that off anything you might have added to your list."

Albus reluctantly said nothing and as the evening rolled on, he walked upstairs to to go to bed, in if possible; one of the worst moods he had ever been in.


End file.
